this, is the life
by PyroWolfStar
Summary: shameless PWP wip final fantasy 7 with just a dash of Leon


AN: ok so this is my first fic that I wrote for the sole purpose of PWP so you know, its not that good, but anyway this is the first part.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! At all! Seriously ppl! …wait maybe just the plot…yeah just the plot…**

This is the Life-

at the office

Rude pinched the bridge of his nose in futile hope of starving off his pounding migraine. He and Reno were in their office doing paperwork…well at least Rude was. Reno on the other hand, was lounging in his chair with his feet carelessly placed upon his desk crumpling the paper that littered the surface. Rude let out a sigh, the paperwork stacked on his desk was not shrinking, he checked his watch and stood up; he was well overdue for a coffee break.

Reno lazily opened one eye and sighed knowingly,

"Coffee break, partner?" he asked. Rude nodded his head once and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Not 2 minutes later he heard the door open and close again,

"that was fast." he said without opening his eyes. Reno was startled when a form that was very much not Rude slid onto his lap.

"what the-" he didn't finish his sentence when the form captured his lips in a rough kiss. Reno was completely caught by surprise when his 'guest' pulled back and smirked at him.

"C-Cloud?!" he exclaimed, Cloud just rolled his eyes and captured his slightly parted lips in another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth to suckle on it. Reno's eyes went wide when he felt his wrists being cuffed to his chair.

He sat up again and looked down at Reno, his lips were moist and red from the rough treatment. Cloud smirked evilly and ground down onto Reno's lap.

Reno sharply inhaled when the blond suddenly reached down and started to unbutton his pants, he could smell alcohol on the blonds' breath. "Jeez Cloud, ya smell like ya been marinated in tequila!" Cloud smirked again and ripped open the redheads button down dress shirt, buttons popping off and scattering across the carpeted floor. The blond raked his nails down Reno's chest raising red lines down the smooth pale skin. Reno hissed through clenched teeth, but moaned deeply when Cloud ran his tongue over the marks paying extra attention to his nipples. Cloud sat up again and latched onto one of Reno's ears abusing the little silver hoop with his skilled tongue and sharp teeth. Reno moaned again but louder and used the leverage of his feet still on his desk to thrust his hips up making Cloud gasp and release his ear, panting hard. Cloud looked down his body to Reno's open dress pants, his hard member was standing proudly erect. He raised an eyebrow and looked back to Reno's face,

"no under-where?" he asked. Reno just smirked and said

"nah I'd rathah let loose, ya know?" Cloud chuckled and un-straddled Reno's lap, smirking when Reno gave a low hissing sound when he 'accidentally' brushed against him. He pushed the rolling chair back just far enough so that the redheads legs dropped off the desk with a thump. Then kneeling between the spread thighs he sent a leer and a smirk through his bangs at Reno.

The Turk felt the sweat beading on his forehead and his pulse started to race in his chest watching as Cloud caressed his inner thighs in teasing motions, getting oh-so-close to where he wanted to be touched but bringing his hand ever so slowly back down.

"Cloud…" he moaned out in frustration as the hands made their decent back down again. Cloud had an sadistic gleam in his eye telling him that he was enjoying Reno's torture.

"what do ya want Reno?" he breathed out with a smirk barley slurring.

"nngh! ….c'mon!" the redhead groaned out pitifully, leaning his head back exposing more of his pale flesh.

"'c'mon', what?" Cloud questioned wile observing the redhead, who's chest rose and fell with labored breathing and shirt ripped open exposing the smooth pale skin of his torso that had thin red lines running down from his nails earlier, and abs already starting to glisten with sweat. Reno lifted his head and fixed Cloud with a look of 'seriously?'

'so, he wants me to beg. Well, not gunna happen' Reno thought.

"I ain't gunna beg, Strife." Reno replied firmly, Cloud didn't seem detoured in the least, actually he looked even more determined than before.

"oh? But how will I know what you want if you don't tell me?" he questioned in an innocent tone tilting his head cutely, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.

Reno's eye twitched in effort not to cry out in frustration when the hands stopped moving but rested on his upper thighs. Cloud must have seen this because his smirk went from teasing to malicious his bright blue slightly glowing eyes were seemingly glowing brighter letting a light blue glow show on his flushed red cheeks.

Reno hadn't responded to his question so he decided to ask again but this time he leaned in just a way so that his every breath, of every syllable, of every word, in the repeated question brushed across Reno's weeping hard flesh. Cloud smiled evilly at the result, Reno threw his head back and bucked his hips in hope of some sort of friction, Cloud had sat back a bit by then, so the redhead was met with empty air.

"'m…still not gunna beg." Reno insisted but even the statement was slightly wavering.

"ok, if you insist. I don't know what you want so I guess I will just have to satisfy myself instead." the blond said with a mocking sigh.

Reno's eyes went wide as he watched Cloud slowly run a hand down his own sweater clad chest, pulling the zipper down slowly and reveling inch after tantalizing inch of delicately pale skin. He used the other to reach inside the now open shirt to pinch and tease his own nipples. Cloud moaned shamelessly in front of Reno, and sat himself down on the redheads lap; carefully, as to avoid stimulating the rod of hot flesh right in front of him. Reno pulled on his restraints and the metal of the hand cuffs dug into his wrists. The blond was oblivious to this because he busied himself with undoing his belt, and unbuttoning his own pants. He reached a hand into his open pants and groaned, putting his lower lip into a headlock with his teeth eyes fluttering shut. Reno gasped at the noises the blond was making on his lap, he needed to touch him, taste him, _something! _He gritted his teeth together in effort not to cry out when the blonds hand moved up and down within his pants. Finally his resolve was broken when he heard another pleasure filled cry escape Clouds now open and panting mouth.

"…please….Cloud…" he groaned out through clenched teeth.

Reno's voice halted all the blonds movements and sounds abruptly.

"hmmm? What was that?" he asked pleasantly with a renewed smirk and rested a hand on the redheaded Turks chest for balance.

"p-please… release th' cuffs so I can touch you" he groaned out in exasperation.

"hmmm" Cloud hummed and tapped a slim finger on his swollen red lips, and seemed to be contemplating weather or not to release him from the cuffs.

"please?" Reno begged again. Cloud chuckled and ran the hand that was resting on Reno's chest to slide down before raising up to the key he had on a string around his own neck. He unlocked the cuff's and Reno immediately placed them on the blonds hips pulling him forward to rub against his neglected exposed groin. Reno hissed in some air through his teeth, wile Cloud clenched his eyes shut and let out a gasp. The Turk ran a hand up the back of the open sweater Cloud had on; causing goose bumps to raise up, he used the other to grab a fistful of blond spiky hair at the base of Clouds skull and pull him into a sloppy kiss. They wrestled with their tongues for a bit before Cloud eventually relented and let Reno explore his mouth and caress him. He shuddered every time Reno's silver tongue piercing rubbed the roof of his mouth. Cloud had fist his hands into the red tresses absentmindedly gripping and flexing his fingers every now and then. Reno moved the hand in Clouds shirt to the front brushing over a tightened nipple, making Cloud break the kiss. It was Reno's turn to smirk now as he brought his hands back down to the blonds hips and ground his erection onto the still clothed one. Cloud trough his head back with a deep groan pulling on the hair in his fists enough to make Reno wince a little.

Cloud stood then, dropping his black cargo pants onto the floor leaving him in only a open shirt and dark blue boxer shorts that had an obvious bulge in the front, he quickly replaced himself onto the redheads lap and chuckled when he felt those skilled hands running up underneath his open shirt.

"is this for me?" Reno asked referring to the blonds obvious lust. Cloud smirked and leaned closer to whisper in the redheads ear,

"why don't you find out, hmmm?" he finished by latching onto the skin beneath his ear and suckling, he heard and felt the deep rumble of Reno's moans.

The red head had acted faster than anticipated because he found himself bent over the Turks desk that was littered with paperwork and he felt his under-where pulled down and a very excited Reno against his back.

"did ya bring any lube?" Reno breathed out making the blond shiver

"no need." was the muffled reply from Cloud.

"whattdaya mean, Strife?" Reno asked curiously, could it be that the blond was already lubed, stretched, and ready for him? Only one way to find out, Reno trailed the hand that was up the blonds shirt down his back and to the curve of the blonds ass. Cloud gasped and writhed at the slow light movements. Reno smirked at the blond before nudging his feet apart and rubbing his middle finger over the little hole displayed there.

"Reeeenooo, stop teasing!" he keened.

He was surprised to find that the blond was stretched and lubed already.

"wow ya weren't kiddin'!" he exclaimed as two of his fingers slid in easily

"mmmyeah, I -ahh~ ….went to Zack's before coming here," Cloud explained through pants and moans.

"you went to Fair's?" Reno questioned raising an eyebrow and halting his hands movements drawing a protesting whine from the blond.

"yeah, and I tired him out pretty good too~" Reno was surprised at the response from the normally shy and quiet blond, it seems that alcohol loosened his tongue, among other things. He made a mental note to get the blond drunk more often.

"I bet you did." Reno responded, the blond chuckled darkly for a moment before adding,

"yes, and I even made a visit to Leon on the way over…he most likely won't be able to walk for a wile…" at this the blond sent a leering look over his shoulder.

"wow, whatever ya took I want some!" Reno exclaimed jokingly and rubbed himself on Cloud.

"ahhn! J-just fuck me already Reno!" Cloud cried out and pushed against Reno in hopes of making him go faster.

"are ya sure? 'cuz I kinda like the view from back here…" the redhead said huskily and used one hand to grip onto Clouds hip and the other to make light teasing trails over his spine. Cloud growled in reply.

"alright alright." the Turk relented and lined himself up with the blonds entrance, pushing in slowly. One would never be able to tell that Cloud had been with anyone before him because of the tightness. Reno stopped halfway to catch his breath. The blonds moan was muffled by his arms where his head rested along with his upper half.

"Reno!" the blond exclaimed when he was impaled with the rest of said mans length.

"..oh Shiva, Cloud, your so tight still!" he gasped as he repeatedly pounded into the normally reserved quiet male.

"h-harder…!" the blond moaned lifting his hips up higher for more leverage. Reno complied with the request, and shifting angles to find the blonds prostate.

"gah! Th-there!" cloud was howling and mewling now, his legs shook and Reno had to grab him around the waist to hold him from falling.

"heh… found it." he punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust, earning a loud moan.

"_**...screamin' 'no!' were never gunna quit! Ain't nothing' wrong with it! just acting like were animals!..."**_ the loud ring tone played shamelessly from Reno's cell phone.

"heh…good timing…" Reno chuckled he knew immediately who was calling.

"…_**no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple animals!"**_

"who's that?" the blond asked breathlessly looking over his shoulder to see what the redheaded man was doing.

"oh, you know, a certain puppy…" he smirked and grabbed the phone off the desk flipping it open.

"yo not a good time pup, kinda got my hands full." he wiggled his eyebrows at Cloud.

"ah! Reno, C-cloud, is he there?"

"why, yes he is, lemme put ya on speaker."

"ah! Zack!" the moan was heard clearly and the blond and redhead both groaned imagining what the other couple were doing.

"thought you said you tired them out?" the red head asked with a smirk, Cloud rolled his eyes and clenched hard around Reno drawing a gasp and a chuckle.

"oh he did, but not for long." they could hear Zack smirk and another long keening whine from one sable haired man.

"seems like you couldn't wait till after you guys were done to call, eh? Kinky, yo." Reno shivered and thrust slowly into Cloud making him purr and arch.

The sound of heavy breathing sounded over the speaker of the little black phone, Reno's mind went blank for a moment and he had to grip the base of his shaft before he misfired, this however didn't stop the loud intake of breath he took. Cloud looked at him over his shoulder mouth open and a dazed look in his eyes that showed the sound had the same effect on him.

"where are you guys?" Reno finally asked

"Leon's" was the breathy reply.

Of course they were, after all their quiet little lion would have been in bed sleeping and the insatiable puppy wouldn't of been able to resist.

Reno reluctantly pulled out of Cloud, to which the blond made a disapproving growl.

Reno smirked "hey Zack how long do you think you guys can last?"

"I dunno why?"

A mischievous glint shone in the Turks eye which the blond caught and immediately knew what he was thinking and adopted the same look.

"see you in a few." Cloud said and they heard a chuckle before they flipped the phone closed ending the call.

Hmm~ I need a review before I upload the next part~


End file.
